


He doesn't use a napkin

by sourcreamandonion



Category: Osomatsu - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Movie Theatre, NSFW, blmatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcreamandonion/pseuds/sourcreamandonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osomatsu and Ichimatsu are watching a movie and god it's so fuckin boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't use a napkin

This movie was going to be the death of him. Ichimatsu's buttery fingers were cleaned as he handed to bucket of popcorn to Osomatsu who sat next to him. The movie they were watching in theaters at the moment was incredibly boring, but the place was still quite packed. They decided to sit in the back row to avoid people- Osomatsu knew about Ichi's crippling anxiety and didn't force him to sit closer to the screen. He instead bought some popcorn and Sour Patch Kids and kept his brother close and others farther away. 

Osomatsu munched on a handful of popcorn, the crackling and crunching much more entertaining than the film. He wiped his hands off on his pants, which caught Ichimatsu's attention as he grimaced. Yes, he himself was also lazy, but he didn't wipe his hands off in such a manner often. They were certainly going to reek of over-salted popcorn and butter when they headed home. 

Ichimatsu was pulled out his thoughts as Osomatsu pressed a hand on his thigh. 

"Ichimastuuu, this movie is so boring." The younger brother nodded in agreement, but kept his eyes glued to the screen as he shifted in discomfort. The hand stayed where it was for a few more moments before sliding upwards, causing Ichimatsu to jump. It gripped tightly at his upper thigh, fingertips digging into the fabric of his sweat pants directly below his crotch. 

The purple Matsu grasped at the arm of the theatre chair, burying his nails into the cheap, black foam. There was no way Osomatsu would try something like this- not now, at least. 

"Why don't we spice things up a bit?" Osomatsu purred, leaning close to his younger brother and nibbling at the sensitive skin on his neck right below his jawline. Ichimatsu's eyes darted around to realize the closest people were two seats in front of them. His sight was blocked by his own eyelids as Osomatsu dig his teeth into his jugular and sucked. He lifted his head up, allowing more access as he looked away, embarrassed. 

"O-Osomatsu." A low growl escaped his throat as his brother rubbed small circles into his thigh; slowly, teasingly. Before Ichimatsu could pull away, the hand did and slid up his hoodie and undershirt. The position of Osomatsu's arm was odd and uncomfortable, so he couldn't stay like this for long. He started rubbing around Ichimatsu's nipples, touching everywhere but the sensitive buds, causing him to whine. Osomatsu shushed him. 

"We don't want people hearing, do we?" His voice was low, threatening. His hand continued to draw invisible lines across his chest and stomach before finally pinching one of his nipples, pressing on it and twisting. Ichimatsu's nose crinkled as he stifled a small cry. He quietly took deep breaths, counting to ten so he wouldn't punch his brother in the face. 

Osomatsu's calloused fingers were rough against the pink skin. Once his arm cramped up, he slid his hand down to the elastic strap on his brothers pants and wiggled under it. He began to rub at his half-hardon through his underwear and Ichimatsu squirmed, suddenly grabbing at Osomatsu's arm. 

"Oso.. m-matsu.." He repeated, his breathing heavy as he looked up at his big brother with his half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. He was trembling in his seat; Osomatsu didn't notice this before, but drool had slid down his brother's chin as his nipples were incredibly sensitive. Before he could wipe the saliva away, Ichimatsu pulled him closer and dry-humped his palm. 

"D-don't.. stop, please.." He whimpered at the loss of movement in Osomatsu's fingers. Remembering what he was doing, he gripped at his brothers dick through the thin cloth as Ichimatsu thrusted into his hand. 

"Osoma-atsuu.." His little brother twitched as he started pumping in rhythm. "I-I'm.." Ichimatsu bit his lip hard and came into Osomatsu's hand, trembling. "O-ohh God, God, Osomatsu." He slowly rode out his orgasm before collapsing back in his seat, undies soaked. The oldest brother pulled his hand away and wiped it on his pants, earning a glare from Ichimatsu. The only thing he could do was smile.


End file.
